Question: Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{3p - 7}{p - 10} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $p - 10$ $ -(3p - 7) = \dfrac{p - 10}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ -6(3p - 7) = p - 10 $ $-18p + 42 = p - 10$ $42 = 19p - 10$ $52 = 19p$ $19p = 52$ $p = \dfrac{52}{19}$